final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Nick O'Bannon
Biography Nicholas "Nick" O'Bannon is the main protagonist and visionary in The Final Destination. He is a college student from McKinley, Pennsylvania and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. Nick was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He is the boyfriend of Lori Milligan, friends with Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham and they attend college together. Nick doesn't know whatever he should do the responsible thing by starting a career, or should go off and experience life. He and his friends are watching the race at the McKinley Speedway, for their college break. Nick was the tenth and last survivor of the crash to die. Chronologically speaking, he is also, as of now, the last survivor to die in the entire film series overall. The Final Destination Nick and his friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. Cowboy, Jonathan Groves sits in front of them, and Lori politely asks him to move, and he does so. As Nick begins seeing omens on the speedway, he suffers a premonition that it will crash. He starts seeing the same omens in his premonition and sees the car that's going to crash, realizing that they have to get out of here. However, Lori, Janet and Hunt don't listen to him and a stir is caused. He gets into and fight with Andy Kewzer and accidentally spills beer on Carter Daniels, and a bunch of people leave. As Nick tells the people about the crash that's going to occur, the disaster in the speedway did really happened just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Andy's girlfriend, Nadia Monroy, being obliterated by a tire. Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet are at the café, after they witness the crash earlier. They are shocked over the incident and watch the news on the memorial at the McKinley Speedway. Lori decide to go the memorial in the McKinley Speedway to pay respects for the people who died here, as Nick joins with her. He and Lori arrive at the memorial and meet security guard George Lanter, who becomes his friend and then are confronted by Carter Daniels, who blamed George for his wife, Cynthia's death. That night, as Nick and Lori begin to sleep, Nick sees a vague vision on someone dying in a tow truck. The next day, Nick and Lori witness the news on Carter's death yesterday in George's neighborhood. Nick notices the same signs in his vision on Carter's death. After Samantha Lane died, Nick and Lori explain to Hunt and Janet about Death's plan on the survivors cheating death, after they researched on the previous disasters (North Bay Bridge, Flight 180, Route 23, Devil's Flight). They tried to convince Hunt and Janet about this, but they don't believe them and leave. He and Lori went back to the speedway to find out the order of the survivors in the speedway, before they are caught by George. In the security office, George helps Nick find the other survivors in the security cameras. They find Andy, who falls victim to a freak accident. Nick, Lori and George then find out that Hunt and Janet are next. Lori and George race to a car wash and save Janet from being skinned alive by a rotating brush, but Nick arrives too late to save Hunt at a pool. Later on, Nick and Lori visits George's and find him trying to commit suicide but is unsuccessful. George explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accept his death, but Nick and Lori convince him not to give up. They then think that saving Janet defeats Death, and they celebrate. There days later, Nick is going to prepare a vacation after Lori and Janet go shopping at the mall. As Nick packs up the stuff, the news of Jonathan, the cowboy at the speedway, being alive at the speedway after he suffers a coma. Noticing that it isn't George's turn but Grove, Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub. Nick fails to save George, who was hit by an ambulance earlier and notices that the girls are next. He races to the mall and goes to the under constructed theater where the explosion starts and he tries to stops the fire. However, the burning ash flew though another pile of gunpowder, igniting it. A nail gun falls causing to shoot nails at Nick's right arm. He tries to break free, but in vain, the trail of fire almost leads to a tank of combustion, but Nick uses a long plywood on fire to stop it. The water sprinklers stop the fire, preventing the explosion. Death Two weeks after the events that took place, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues (Red Herrings) foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Nick is hit with the side of the truck and is launched into the wall, which cracks his skull, and presumably causing a hemorrhage. When his body falls to the floor, blood flows out of his head and mouth, and his teeth are knocked out and bounce everywhere, one of which hits the camera.